


In The Dead Of Night

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: True friends will stay by you through thick and thin. Remus is hiding a secret he is terrified will ruin his friendship with James, Sirius and Peter. Can he keep it secret much longer with Severus poking around?





	1. Brink Of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


The large dungeon room was warmed by the fires under the many caldrons with a rainbow of potion mixtures, each emitting a variety of smells. Very few were the reddish purple colour it was supposed to be, and the owners of the other caldrons were looking distinctly frustrated. A short, fat teacher called Professor Slughorn was wandering around the room, adding things to various potions here and there as he went, trying and failing to explain why they should and shouldn't add certain things, to a largely disinterested class.

He paused by Severus Snape's and gave him a “well done,” before moving over to Lily Evans’. “Fantastic as usual, Lily!” Lily beamed. Severus glared at Slughorn, before looking back at his potion. His was just as good, if not better, than Lily’s. ‘Just because she’s his favourite,’ he thought angrily, while making a note in his textbook. ‘Her and the rest of that stupid “Slug Club”.’

Severus didn’t have much to complain about really, as Slughorn was not in a very good mood with the rest of the second year class at all. “Mr. Black, you have had plenty of warnings and my patience is running thin. If one more word comes out of your mouth, consider yourself in detention. That goes for the rest of you too!”

Apart from the faint bubble and hiss of potions and the roaring fires, the class was quiet for the best part of five minutes before a quiet murmuring crept out again. Lily Evans added some more Sopophorous Beans to her potion, and flicked her long, red hair out of her face. She then frowned as a balled up piece of parchment hit her desk. She picked it up and opened it to find the words “Will you pleeeease go out with me, Lils?” She rolled her eyes and wrote below the messy writing “Fat chance. Now leave me alone! And stop calling me ‘Lils’!” It was crumpled again, and thrown back to James Potter’s desk.

Before he had a chance to read the reply, Sirius Black muttered a spell to send it over into his own hands and read it first, before adding to the bottom “I told you she’d say that. I mean come on, you’ve been trying all year. And most of the last.”

James finally got his answer and then wrote “Yeah, well 211th time lucky... or unlucky... whatever. I’m not going to give up, even if it takes right up until 7th year. And if she still doesn't agree, I wont bother getting a job, but will dedicate my time to stalking her!”

Rather than add to this, Sirius grinned evilly and sent it back over to Lily. She didn’t look impressed and James groaned. “I was only joking” he mouthed to Sirius, who mouthed back “No you weren’t!”

Again James caught hold of the parchment. “If you dare, I’ll set the entire Ministry on you, Potter, so just give up now and stop wasting your time. If you don't mind, I'd like to do this next bit properly, meaning I don't need any of your distractions.”

“You can’t set the whole Ministry on me! For a start, most departments have absolutely nothing to do with stalkers, and you're too sweet and kind to do anything of the sort.”

This time Remus, managed to get hold of the message. “If you lot don’t cut it out you’ll all be in trouble. And besides, you’re putting me off my work.” Remus’ potion was pink and hissing slightly- not correct, but much better than others in the class, including Peter who was beside him, and had a strange, black, gloopy mess in his caldron.

“Sorry Remus. This is important though: for the 212th time- Go out with me, Lily? A rose (or indeed a Lily) by any other name would smell as sweet :)”

“Not in a million years. And why have you been sniffing me?! Urg, why am I even encouraging you?!”

“It's Shakespeare, and it's because deep down you love me really :D What about a million and one?”

"Duh, I know it's Shakespeare. I am muggle born, Potter. I was joking. If you think I have any feelings for you whatsoever, you must be crazier than originally thought. The day I go out with you, is the day the Earth implodes."

"Ah, you made a joke. That means you like me right? Positive comments and all that jazz."

“Professor, Potter is throwing notes.”

Slughorn turned round just as James was in the act of throwing, and summoned the note towards himself. He quickly scanned over the page, then tossed it onto his desk. "James Potter, detention- No buts! I've had enough. You have ten minutes to finish your potions."

James huffed, but turned back to finish his potion. "Stupid teacher. Thinks he knows better than us. Ruins everything. Stupid Snape. He’ll pay for that."

"Well it was your fault..." Remus ducked to avoid a shower of some finely cut plant he was sure James shouldn't be adding anyway. "You started it." Finished Remus quietly, wishing he didn't sound so childish.

"Yeah, well, I agree with James!" came the voice of Peter.

"Duh, you always agree with James."

"Mr. Black, how many warnings have I given you? You have also earned yourself a detention. Anybody else?!"

Once again, there was almost silence in the room, but Sirius was now cursing under his breath along with James. Both their potions got steadily worse than before, neither really paying attention to what they were doing. Giving up, Sirius nudged James and levitated a random potion ingredient into the air, letting it drop into Severus’ potion. It bubbled wildly, overflowing onto the work bench, and turned a fluorescent green.

“I have no idea what you have done, or what you were thinking when you did it, Mr. Snape, but you will stay behind to clear that up, please.”

Snivellus turned round to glare at James and Sirius, but said nothing.

Finally it was the end of the lesson and they were all free to go (except Severus, of course). “Stupid Slughorn. He better not arrange detention to clash with Quidditch, or serious pranking will have to ensue. Speaking of which... what are we doing tonight?”

“I was thinking about finding a way to infiltrate the Slytherin common room,” grinned Sirius.

“You know, I’m not really feeling that great. Must have been something I ate earlier.”

“You think someone spiked your food, Remus?”

“Why didn’t you say something before? You could have gotten out of potions!”

“No, and I can’t just bunk off whenever I feel like it.” James was about to protest but Remus kept talking. “Potions isn’t my best subject and I really don’t want to fall behind. I’ll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow night if it doesn't get any better.”

The four friends turned round at what was, in their opinion, one of the most irritating voices in the history of irritating voices. “Oh sure. You’re sick are you wolf boy? Funny, the same thing happened last month too. And the month before, you ‘had to go to a funeral’. How convenient.”

James exploded. “What exactly is that supposed to mean Snivellus? If you’re up to something- anything at all- there’ll be trouble. How very convenient indeed, that none of your Slytherin ‘friends’ are here to help you, eh? Especially after grassing on me back there.”

Remus was shaking, and although he kept his face calm, he couldn’t hide the horror in his eyes and his clenched fists. “James, stop it. He’s not worth it. Let’s just go back to the common room, OK?”

“Have you not told them then, wolf boy? Or are they too thick to work it out for themselves? Sorry, clearly they are,” came the snarling reply, while Severus eyed Peter cowering behind James.

James and Sirius both raised their wands and Severus took the unsaid advice of shutting up while taking a step backwards. Before they could do anything else, Remus grabbed their arms and pulled them back. "Come on, let's go."

They scowled, but started to walk away towards the Gryffindor common room. Just before they turned the corner, James looked back to see Snivellus still standing there. " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Snape fell over, unable to move, and James smirked in satisfaction, knowing he could be stuck there for some time.

*****

Once back in the common room, the four friends managed to shoo some first years from the seats in front of the fire, and pulled out various homework.

“You know,” said Peter, “I’ve always wondered why the teachers call it homework, even though we’re not actually at home to do it.”

“Well what do you want to call it? ‘Common room work’?” Asked Remus sarcastically.

“That hasn’t got such a ring to it really,” complained Peter with a look of extreme concentration on his face. “What about... ‘not in class work’?”

The others shook their heads at each other, then to humour him, told Peter it was a great idea, and wondered why they hadn’t thought of that.

“What was it Snivellus was calling you, Remus? Dog boy or something? What was that about?”

“No idea,” mumbled Remus, shifting uncomfortably and not bothering to correct Sirius.

“What did he mean, you haven't told us something? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine!” Remus practically shouted, jumping out of his seat. He sighed, looking round at his friends. “I’m going to put this away, then we’ll go for dinner, right?”

“Sure,” answered James and Sirius glancing at each other.

“I’d better get cleaned up,” observed Peter, while staring intently at his ink covered hands. The others grinned. Poor Peter still couldn’t get the hang of using a quill with out making a complete mess.

As they walked down the staircase beside the Great Hall, Snivellus walked in with some other Slytherins, including Sirius' younger brother, Regulus. Severus whispered something to them, and they all turned round to glare at them threateningly, except Regulus who pretended he couldn't see his brother. The Gryffindors stood their ground, and scowled back, Sirius cracking his knuckles.

Just then Professor McGonagall came down the stairs behind them. “Move along boys. You actually have to sit down in the Hall to receive dinner.” She looked her usual stern self, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

James led them down the hall and deliberately sat down close to Lily. They all filled their plates, Remus choosing sausages, chicken, lamb... in fact, anything made of meat. Then when dessert came, James levitated a strawberry down to Lily. He was already practically stalking her and knew she loved strawberries. However, his romantic gesture didn’t quite go to plan when he overshot his target of her plate, and the fruit ended up in a mess on Lily’s lap.

“Uh-oh...”

“James Potter you stupid, irritating, idiot!”

"She loves me really," James whispered, ducking under the table. The others just laughed at him.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you'll be delighted to learn you will spend your detention in my office tomorrow night. Mr. Black, I've decided I can't trust the two of you together, and Professor Clearwater has kindly allowed you to spend detention with her. Oh Lily, did you know, you appear to have some... something... on your robes. Good evening." As Slughorn walked off to the teachers' table, James was muttering again, and Lily frowning harder than she had when the strawberry first made impact.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? At least I'm alright for Quidditch on Saturday. You alright now Remus? Looks like you haven't lost your appetite..."

"What? I like cake. Cake is gooood! Err... although, I’m still not feeling too good..."

“We could just go to Madam Pomfrey now if you want-”

“No, no, like I said, I’ll go tomorrow if I’m still not right. I’m sure it’s nothing that wont clear up soon.” The others didn’t look convinced, and Remus hoped they wouldn’t question him any more. He didn’t know how long he could keep up hiding this from them much longer, but he couldn’t just tell them. He couldn’t lose the only true friends he ever had.


	2. Transformation

Sirius sighed and tapped his quill on his forehead, deep in concentration. Centaurs. Gah, no second year should ever have to write an essay on that, even during detention. He admitted to himself he knew next to nothing about them, so wrote a few paragraphs on what he did know, then gave up. Clearwater couldn't punish him for not completing an impossible punishment after all... well he hoped not.

He started to scribble on the desk to pass the time, but the charmed quill flew out of his hand and initiated a brutal assault on his head, considerably harder than Sirius had been tapping a few minutes previously. The Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Clearwater, walked in to find one of her brightest (and by far one of her worst behaved) students with arms flailing to ward off the attack. Stifling a laugh, she flicked her wand and the quill promptly fell to the floor.

"Having fun, Mr. Black?"

"Oh yes, Professor. The best detention I've ever had," came the sarcastic reply from under the table, as Sirius bent to pick up the now slightly bent quill.

"Excellent." She came to look over his shoulder at the parchment on his desk and frowned. "I think you'll find that was a werewolf, not a centaur. I'm off to drop off these books with the headmaster. I'll return in about 15 minutes when your detention will be over. I expect you to sit in silence until then if you are finished with that." She pointed at the parchment, then left, charming the door again to make sure he couldn't get up to any mischief, although she was quite sure he could find some way around it anyway. He usually did.

Five minutes later, he sat with his feet propped up in front of him and his head on the table behind, counting the tiles on the ceiling, when he heard a funny hissing noise. Confused he looked around the room before realising the sound was coming from his bag. As he opened it the hissing became clearer. "Psst! Sirius! Psst! Sirius, you idiot!"

Mentally kicking himself, he pulled out one half of the new two way mirror he and James found on one of their many trips to the caretaker's office. "It takes one to know one, James!" He grinned at his best friend in the mirror, who rolled his eyes.

"You know all the great comebacks. I take it Clearwater’s out the way?"

"Indeed. If she hadn't have been, I'm sure half the classroom would be turned upside down in search of the mysterious, dark magic causing the hissing." They laughed. It was a long running joke that Professor Clearwater was extremely cautious about the dark arts. There was a rumour that she had been threatened by He Who Must Not Be Named, but very few actually believed it. "So what do you want? I'm very busy doing nothing, you know. Oh drat. I just thought. You made me lose count of the tiles!"

James sighed dramatically. "I'm terribly sorry. How ever will you live? Listen. It's Remus. What do you think? That comment Snivellus made earlier got him worked up. It's just... odd. The way he reacted when we talked to him about it."

"I think we should leave him alone. If he wants to talk about it, he will."

James raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do. Now, last time he had a 'stomach bug', he disappeared all night- I woke up and he wasn't there. He must have left maybe two hours after dinner. He wasn't in the hospital wing, because being such a great friend I went to visit him to make sure he was alright. I just so happen to have an invisibility cloak on my persons, and I expect to see you at the Fat Lady after detention so we can follow him where ever he goes. Great, Slughorn's coming back out the cupboard. No arguments! I'll see you later."

Sirius saw his own face appear in the mirror, gaping out at himself as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

******

The clock down the hall had just chimed 7 when James threw his cloak over Sirius' head. "Why, hello there!"

"Look, I'm still not happy about this. Remus is our friend. It feels weird spying on him. What if it's nothing?"

"Then our minds will be at rest. Come on, you can't tell me you're not even the slightest bit curious? Shh!"

The portrait of the fat lady (who was looking rather confused at the disappearance of Sirius and the body-less voices) suddenly swung wide open and out came an uneasy looking Remus. He looked around the corridor before setting off on his way. James and Sirius hardly dared breathe in case they were heard, and were subconsciously very careful about their steps. Both boys were confused about the direction Remus was going. Down corridors, down stairs, up another corridor, past the great hall, and eventually they ended up outside a statue of a gargoyle. Why on earth had Remus taken them to the headmaster?

"James, Sirius, I know you’re there. Please don’t follow me. It’s too dangerous. You have to trust me." James gave Sirius a look and covered his friend’s mouth before he could reply. Did Remus really know they were there, or was he guessing? Should they give themselves up? James really was concerned about his friend and didn’t want to leave him, especially if he was going to do something ‘dangerous’. Remus whispered something, and the statue hopped to one side. James and Sirius made to follow, but it moved back into place again too quickly and they were forced to wait outside.

"Strange. Do you think he stays there all night? Surely not. And what’s so dangerous about visiting Dumbledore... except those strange looks he gives you like he can tell what you’re thinking..." James shuddered.

"Well _we_ can’t stay here all night. What now?"

"Give it ten minutes, then we’ll think of something else."

"I don’t like the way you say ‘something else’."

"What’s happened to your sense of adventure? We could work out the password...or maaaaybeeee..."

"I don’t even want to hear what crazy plan you have as a ‘maybe’. Besides, wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious if the door opened and nobody came in?"

Luckily, they didn’t have to find out. Once more the gargoyle moved out the way and out came Remus again, this time with the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, following. James turned to look at Sirius with confused look on his face. Was Remus really just ill? Why did he meet Madam Pomfrey in Dumbledore’s office? They were off again. Down more hallways, up stairs, down stairs. They were outside now, walking along past the lake. They walked further from the castle and stopped beside the Whomping Willow. James and Sirius were both confused. This was certainly dangerous, but what were they doing here?

They watched as Madam Pomfrey levitated a stick and used it to hit a knot in the trunk. At once the braches stopped dead. Remus shifted and looked over his shoulder at them, which was unnerving as Sirius and James both knew they couldn’t be seen. First Madam Pomfrey, and then Remus ducked down into a tunnel at the base of the great tree, and so they followed as close behind as they dared. It felt like they had been walking for hours, although it couldn’t have been nearly that long. Being under the invisibility cloak in the narrow tunnel, James and Sirius had to carefully walk along one close behind the other, trying their best not to pull the cloak off accidentally, or step on each other’s feet down the winding passageway.

Finally they came to a strange room with boarded up windows. A breeze blew in through a crack somewhere, giving them all goosebumps. Remus stiffened and a worried look flared in his eyes. Madam Pomfrey swiftly left. James and Sirius were angry at this. Remus clearly needed help, and she, the healer of all things, was leaving as quickly as possible.

James pulled the cloak off. "I warned you not to come," ground out Remus, in obvious pain, "but you didn’t listen, did you?"

"What’s going on?"

"I thought you would have worked it out by now. I’m a werewolf! There, I’ve said it. And if you don’t leave you’ll be in serious trouble, the pair of you. Please, I don’t want to hurt either of you. You have to go now!"

"No! There has to be something we can do to help!"

Remus let out a howling yell and ached backwards. Nails turned into claws and hair started growing on his hands and face. James and Sirius both stepped backwards slowly, neither wanting to leave their friend. Only when the howl turned far more wolf like, and a horrible glint appeared in their friend’s eye that was never there before, did Sirius pull James backwards with him, and both boys sprinted back down the tunnel.

The scuffling and howling came louder and more frequent, and the boys ran faster. There was no way they could out run a werewolf, and he wouldn't recognise his friends, just the smell of human flesh. The best they could do was put as much distance between them as possible and hope for the best. Duelling werewolves wasn't exactly on the Hogwarts curriculum. At least, not in first or second year. There was no telling what you could learn at a place like Hogwarts!

On and on they ran, footsteps echoing around them. The long, dark tunnel back wasn't easy to navigate and gasps and panting soon filled the stale air. Neither boy worried that they were possibly making enough noise for Madam Pomfrey up ahead somewhere to hear. It certainly didn't matter if Remus could- he would sniff them out eventually anyway. Their hearts told them to stay and help their friend, but there was really nothing they could do. It was the most crushing feeling they had ever felt. If they stopped, they'd be attacked and neither knew any spells which would be any use against a hungry werewolf. Even if they did, they would never be able to attack Remus.

Their only choice was to run on like cowards, back up to the safety of the castle and pull the covers of their warm beds over their heads like a child would, thought James angrily.

They stopped running by unspoken agreement. Both were exhausted. They couldn't keep going forever. A howl (distinctly non-human) split through the hall. This was followed by sniffling and heavy footsteps. Remus had picked up their trail. Groaning, they stumbled onward, praying for a starry sky ahead of them, or cool, clean air to wash over their faces.

Fear and paranoia spread like wild fire. Each turned every so often to make sure an over sized wolf wasn't about to come clawing at their backs. Every sudden noise or gesture caused them to jump and panic was creeping into their minds.

What if they didn't make it back? Nobody else knew they were down here. Pictures of the next day came unwillingly to their minds. How long would it take for someone to notice they were missing? Breakfast? The first lesson? How would Remus be able to live with himself knowing what he had done?

Then they felt something. A coldness brushed past their faces. Cold air! They were nearly out!

They sped up again. The howling and sniffing was much clearer now. They were so close! Remus was getting closer too. Could they make it in time? A swishing sound came into the edges of their hearing now. The Whomping willow was moving again. If they did get out, would they be able to get past the tree? A million and one questions arose in their minds as they stumbled onwards. Questions they didn’t have answers to but wanted so desperately.

Suddenly they were walking up a slope. Looking up, tiny specks of stars were glowing in the endless dark. Occasionally the dots disappeared from view as a large branch swept overhead. They were almost there.

Without warning, a growl came from the darkness behind them and Sirius was thrown to the ground. James yelled and pulled him outside as quickly as possible. The werewolf prowled behind them in the passage way. James didn’t want to risk ‘turning the tree off’ or it would make it a lot easier for Remus to follow them. Instead, he helped Sirius limp back towards the castle. It was risky and several times branches connected with legs and heads. Finally, they got to the other side and fell to the ground.

Remus tried to follow, but being so much larger had an even more difficult time finding a way through the limbs. He let out an angry howl which filled the night air. After being hit back into the tunnel for the fifth time, he gave up and slunk away, and James and Sirius lets out sighs of relief.

 

****

Dun dun duuuun!! I was seriously considering a cliffie, but I decided to be nice xD

Thank you for reading- I hope you liked it... rather than having me guess if you did or not, maybe you could review... *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely zip. The characters are JKRowling's and the PC is my dad's *sigh* 

  



	3. Gathering Information

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKRowling  
  
Thank you for sticking with me and reading this far. It would really mean a lot to me to get a review from you to hear what you think- especially if you _don't_ like it! I'm always looking for ways to improve what I'm doing, so if you could help it would be awesome ~puppy dog eyes~ Big, big thank you to everyone who has already reviewed- I always get very excited to get an email telling me there is a new one to read! ~Hugs all round~ Anyway, on with the story! **  
**

Happy chatter bubbled round the room while a steady murmur and the occasional pop came from the fire in the centre of the far wall. People were doing homework, relaxing with friends and there were several games of exploding snap, gobstones and wizard chess on the go. Stars twinkled merrily outside and the night was clear and bright from the light of the full moon. A faint howling drifted up to the Gryffindor common room, but was ignored by most occupants as a strong gust of wind.

The exception was Peter Pettigrew. Rather than join in with the fun, he sat alone at the window looking out at the lake. Something wasn’t right. There was no wind to howl. James and Sirius hadn’t returned from their detentions, even though they should have finished over an hour ago.

Peter brushed his sandy, brown hair out of his eyes and glanced around the room. Along with the cheerfulness was a strange sense of expectancy. Everybody was awaiting the return of the resident pranksters, who everyone was sure had to be up to no good, plotting and planning somewhere or another.

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open and in came the boys in question. The room went silent, but not for fear of being the object of a trick. Both were pale and had rips in their clothes. Blood was slowly trickling down Sirius’ head and there were numerous cuts and grazes to be found on knees and hands. They had their arms round each other, with Sirius leaning heavily on his friend, trying his best to disguise a limp. Peter and some older students rushed forwards.

"What on Earth happened? Where have you been all this time? Where’s Remus? Are you OK?"

"Who are you, our mother?" joked James, for once attempting to rid himself of attention. "We’re alright. Just went for a stroll in the forbidden forest. Listen to the teachers. They’re actually right for once. Nasty in there. Well, we’re off to bed."

"Yeah, night," mumbled Sirius. Together they slowly made their way up the stairs, thus placing all attention on Peter. He looked round awkwardly, unsure what to do. The room was almost silent, but for the whispers which only severed to make him feel worse. Everybody was staring straight at him, as if accusing him of something. He knew what they were all thinking. ‘You’re their friend. What the heck just happened?’

He needed to escape. He wished he had a better imagination when only one excuse to run away became available. "Err... I’m exhausted. I think I’ll go too. Night everyone." He sprinted off, leaving the other students to theorise and start spreading the rumours that would undoubtedly be all over the school by lunch tomorrow.

Peter burst into the bedroom he shared with the other second year boys and saw James and Sirius doing their best to clean up their multiple injuries. "What really happened?" he asked, sitting down at the end of his bed, which was opposite the one the wounded were on. A glance was shared between the pair before Sirius sighed and explained everything that they had done and seen in the last hour. Peter sat in shock. "I can’t believe he’s managed to hide it for so long. What can we do? I mean, we can’t exactly leave him to it, can we?"

"Unless you want to get bitten yourself, or possibly killed, there’s nothing much we can do," replied James sadly.

"There has to be something. You think we could get any information out of Clearwater? McGonagall? Slughorn even?" Sirius voice shook slightly as he desperately thought of something that could help in any way.

"Maybe. They teachers surely know why Remus disappears so often or he’d get into a lot of trouble. If we were to go asking questions, they’d realise what we were up to and probably refuse to tell us anything."

"Library then?"

James just shrugged in reply. What was the odds of finding anything which wasn’t in the restricted section? He was staring out the window in the direction of the whomping willow. "Snivellus knows. Remember what he said the other day after potions? But how much does he know I wonder... just imagine tricking him into going down that tunnel!" Sirius snorted and a wicked gleam came to his eye that was so often attributed to danger.

Footsteps came up the stairs. Other students were going to bed. Peter, Sirius and James decided to follow suit.

*****

Remus still hadn't shown up by breakfast the next morning. This wasn't exactly unusual monthly behaviour, but knowing just why he wasn't there only increased the worry Sirius, James and Peter felt. Their rather large appetites seemed to have vanished overnight, and the treats of large chocolate muffins they ritually saved to eat last together didn't have nearly the enjoyment as it did every other day.

They didn't talk much on their way to herbology. The silence between them was amplified to their ears by the laughter and conversations from other groups of friends, who mostly didn’t have bigger worries than getting all their homework finished on time. It didn’t feel right to talk as if nothing had happened, but none of them particularly wanted to bring up the subject of werewolves either.

Sirius couldn’t help but remember the essay he had written for detention the previous night. He had written a section showing how dangerous centaurs could be and included some examples. It was one of these examples Professor Clearwater told him was in fact committed by a werewolf. He shivered. Remus could never do anything like that... could he? With a jolt he realised that Remus wouldn’t, but the werewolf would. He couldn’t control himself when he transformed.

How could you live like that? Knowing that you have the potential to seriously hurt someone close to you? His respect for Remus hadn’t stopped growing all that morning as he thought about how incredibly brave his friend had to be.

When they eventually arrived at the greenhouse they were working in, they were delighted to see Remus was already there, although looking a bit worse for wear. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and he had a stiff posture accompanied by an uncomfortable look on his face, suggesting the effects hadn't entirely worn off yet. 

"Please tell me I didn't hurt either of you- you told Peter, right? Look, I'd understand if you wanted to stay away from me from now on-" Disbelief was clearly visible on the other boys' faces. They weren't about to abandon one of their best friends when they needed them the most.

"We're perfectly fine," lied Sirius. Well, it was only a slight lie compared to what could have happened. "And if you think we're going to leave you, you have another thing coming. You can't get rid of us that easily I'm afraid!"

Remus smiled back at his friends. His true friends. Everyone apart from his close family tended to have nothing to do with him the moment they found out who he really was. Not one other person he had known had accepted him, and a strange swelling sensation welled up in his chest. It was one of those emotions that doesn't really have a name. A strange sort of cross between gratitude, pride and love. He didn't have to be lonely any more. He realised now that that was what he feared more than actually telling the others. He was afraid that they, like everyone else, was going to leave him all alone. He was certainly used to it by now, but it still wasn't exactly a pleasant life.

Any further talk had to be momentarily postponed as the class took on the challenge of feeding the strange, twisted plants in front of them, without being attacked. Several bites later (and a trip to the hospital wing for a Hufflepuff who started showing off), they had a chance for a discussion and James immediately brought up their problem. "So Remus, any idea of anything that will help you?"

He got a sigh in response. "Don't even bother. I'm stuck like this and you can't do anything without hurting me or I'll get you first."

The others just rolled their eyes. "You know fine well we wont give up on this. Werewolves only attack humans, right?" Remus winced. "I mean, you wont be bothered by animals so much. Maybe we could use that to our advantage somehow..."

"Yeah, like you could cast The Imperius Curse on some random animal and get it to help me, Sirius," said Remus sarcastically. James was already thinking. There must be some way they could get this to work. There has to be some loop hole somewhere.

"Urg. Stupid plant. What's the point? And we're in Transfiguration next. Could this day get any worse? You know McGonagall is going to pick on me for that hex on that Slytherin."

"McGonagall... Oh Peter, that's a fantastic idea!"

"...Really...? If you say so..."

James was practically bouncing round the worktop with excitement. "Ahem! I don't know what has made you so happy Mr. Potter, get back work please, the four of you."

James abruptly stopped and whispered excitedly, "McGonagall is an Animagus! She showed us during the first lesson we had with her, remember? I still recon she was trying to show off... but that doesn’t matter now! We can learn to do it too!" He grinned at his friends, who in contrast stared back with looks of utter shock.

"You do realise that it's not... well... not exactly as easy as that... don't you?"

"Well _obviously_ we're not going to be able to do it in a day. I'm sure it can't be as difficult as everyone makes out. If we practice enough we'll soon get the hang of it."

"'Soon get the hang of it'? Have you lost your mind? Actually, don't answer that- you didn't have much of one to begin with." A book mysteriously collided with Sirius' head at this point. "Not to mention just how dangerous it can be." Sirius did his best to look uncertain, but danger was one of his favourite words.

"Oh, for the love of Bertie Bott, will you please give it a rest?" Remus got his wish, but only because it was time to pack up and head off to Transfiguration. Unfortunately for him, he thought with a groan, this was only going to encourage his friends even more.

*****

"Stupid snail," grumbled Remus, poking it with his wand. So far only James and Sirius had managed to successfully change theirs into buttons, and had nothing else to do. Remus was counting how long it would take until one of them asked-

"Professor? I was wondering... how exactly do you turn into a cat? I mean, you don’t use a wand or anything..."

3 minutes and 42 seconds.

"I don’t think that is strictly necessary right at this particular moment, Mr. Black," she turned to him with a stern look. "Don’t be getting any ideas. It is very complex magic that can take years to master. Very few wizards have ever been able to accomplish it at all."

"I know, Professor. I wouldn’t try it of course." Why did his innocent looks work on everyone except McGonagall? "I was only curious. I was very impressed when you showed us, and I just wanted the general idea of how to go about it..."

"I don’t think so."

"Oh, but Professor!"

James grinned. The whole class wanted to know now.

"I’m not going to tell you how to do it, but it is a form of non-verbal spell, which you will learn about in a few years time. Additionally, a wand will not be any use in transforming. It is due to these factors it is so difficult. Now, back to the task at hand, please. No Mr. Black. One more word and you’ll have extra homework. Mr. Lupin? Are you feeling well?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes Professor, I’m fine." He had buried his head in his arms for the duration of the questioning, and now lifted it again sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall returned to sit behind her desk and James leaned over the table he shared with Remus to whisper to Sirius and Peter at the one in front "Flitwick next? Non-verbal and wandless spells? Or we could find something like that in the library without too much effort. If we started practising easier stuff first then worked our way up to trying the animagi spell, it might be less risky. Of course, that will also give us something to do while we try to find out what that spell actually is..."

"I never thought I would ever ask this, but can you please just plan a prank or something?"

"Come on, Remus. Stop being such a spoil sport."

"Excuse me. Turn around Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew. Back to work."

A minute later a note landed on the front desk. "We’ll ask Flitwick tomorrow if there’s no objections... that is, no objections from either of you two, because you know what Remus will say."

Under this, in Remus’ neat handwriting, "I’m sure you do *sigh*"

The letter came back containing Sirius’ sloping script: "Haha, agreed with both"


	4. Charms Class

  


**First off, I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time- I was aiming for a week but somehow it turned into almost three months :S It was literally one thing after another for a while: Exams, mountians of homework, gymnastics displays... *ahem* MCR concerts... But I promise I wont let it drag on that long again. I am actually really angry with myself over this >.<**

**Secondly, big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and put onto watch lists. It makes me feel so great reading them and seeing the emails. Cookies to everyone with an option of flavour!**

**So here at last is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please take the two minutes to review- it really does help to know you are doing something right or if there is something that can be improved on: put it this way, it leads to you enjoying the story so much more when I can fix things up!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

 

They had charms first thing after breakfast the next day and by this point Remus had just about given up trying to convince his friends to avoid the danger of becoming Animagi. It really was very unlikely they would ever get anywhere near transforming, and Remus couldn't help but think they were taking pointless risks just for him. He'd feel terrible if anything bad happened. Why did they have to be such loyal daredevils? The two traits didn't go together very well.

The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor second years walked into the classroom and sat down, but there was no teacher waiting for them, and there was no sign of one coming. The room quickly turned into a war zone. Parchment was flying through the air and spells shooting back and forward like fireflies. Sirius and James were doing a strange sort of tango together on the desks and randomly firing hexes here and there.

Peter stood protectively in front of Remus, who sat at his desk trying to look disappointed, but when nobody was looking he shot curses at people trying to get one back on James and Sirius. No doubt they deserved to be hit, he thought, but they were his friends after all.

For about ten minutes Lily Evans did her best to keep control over the chaos, but it was no use. Muttering under her breath she slunk low in her chair and started reading ahead in her textbook, while two of her friends hid under the desk as though it were a bomb shelter. She shook her head violently. It was impossible to concentrate with all the noise and flashes and sparks- in fact, she had read the same line about five times and it still hadn't made any sense. Suddenly the poor book she had been glaring at whizzed out of her hands and into those belonging to a certain James Potter.

"Give it back now," she said as calmly as she could from behind clenched teeth.

"No. You have to be a bit more polite than that. Although I may consider your request for approval if you went out with me."

Lily was rescued from answering by a sharp bang. At first everyone looked at Callum, expecting him to have caused some sort of backfired explosion, who looked rather offended by their reasoning. Their attention was averted by books flying back to shelves. Danni had stopped sneezing bubbles, Hannah's robes turned from lime green with orange spots back to black, and James and Sirius shared looks of confusion when sound refused to leave their mouths no matter how hard they shouted and cleared their throats. A calm voice broke through the pandemonium

"Would everyone kindly return to their seats and open their books at page 52?"

"Umm... Professor Dumbledore, Sir... where’s Professor Flitwick?" Piped up Peter in place of his voiceless friends.

"I am afraid he has had to return home for personal reasons. He should be back by the end of the week. Now, page 52. Stunning Charms. I’m not entirely sure it’s safe to teach your class this, but there you have it." He didn’t give any pointed looks, but everyone else turned to the four Gryffindor mischief makers. "Mr. Potter, I assume you could tell us something about stunning charms?"

James just scowled and angrily opened and closed his mouth, before resorting to banging his head on the desk when he received a very confused look from Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor, but you still haven’t lifted the silencing charm on James or Sirius yet." Lily received a ‘thank you’ look from James and she rolled her eyes.

"Ah of course." Dumbledore waved his wand absentmindedly. "Now then... where were we...?"

Sirius decided to take the opportunity. Flitwick could give them information when he got back, but how often would they get a chance to talk to Dumbledore without it being about needing a punishment? "Excuse me Sir," he smiled politely before continuing, "I was wondering how much you could tell us about Animagus spells?" His confidence slipped slightly when a glint appeared in the headmaster’s eyes. One he had seen quite a lot in the one and a half years he’d been at Hogwarts.

"Perhaps later. For now we shall stick to our books, yes? So... umm... Ah, page 52."

When the lesson was finally underway, Remus leant over to Sirius. "You idiot. McGonagall probably talked to him about yesterday. He’ll be onto us now."

"Well sorry for trying." Sirius sighed dramatically.

"You should be... and you will be," came Remus' sarcastic reply, with a hint of a dangerous look in his eye.

Sirius tipped back his chair until he was balancing on the back two legs, an old habit which annoyed Remus, much to the amusement to the others. "Oooh, Remus is handing out threats now! You have no idea how proud I am of you!"

Remus’ scowl turned quickly into a wicked grin as he whispered a spell and the chair topped over, leaving a confused Sirius in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Do please be more careful Mr. Black. Chairs were designed with four legs for a reason, not a spur of the moment thing." The glittering amusement in the headmaster’s eye as he winked at Remus resulted in Sirius giving the entire class his best glower as if daring them to mention this to the Slytherins. James fought to hold back his laughter as he and Peter helped Sirius up.

"If I could have everyone’s attention once more, please? Now as I was saying... what was I saying? Oh bother..." Snickers bounced round the room. This was possibly the best lesson they had ever had.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked a concerned Lily.

"Oh yes, quite alright. I am afraid Professor Slughorn was using me to test the fourth years’ forgetful potions yesterday and the effects don’t quite seem to have worn off yet..."

"Headmaster, as you said before, I already know about stunning charms. Can’t you teach us something most challenging. For example... I don’t know... Non-verbal spells?" James flashed his best ‘you know you want to’ smile.

"Oh no, much too advanced for your year." He noted the disappointed looks on James, Sirius and Peter’s faces and wondered what they were up to now. "I am sure there are some books in the Library which give a background for such things, which you can look at in your own time. For now however... ah, the strengths of different stunning charms. Now..."

He carried on, happily oblivious to the looks the Gryffindors shared.

In a quick, whispered conversation- well, more of a long, whispered argument really- it was decided they would have a quick look around the library during lunch to find prospective candidates to examine further over the weekend.

"What if we can’t find anything and need to use the restricted section?" For all his faults, Peter always saw potential errors in their plans, which had saved their skins a couple of times.

"Then we need to become a teacher’s best friend for a day," mumbled James. "Any volunteers?" Remus appeared to ignore them all as he pulled out a sheet of parchment and was scribbling intently.

The four of them looked up as people started packing things away. The lesson was over.

They were about to leave when Remus stopped in his tracks and told them to wait outside for him. The others frowned but did as they were told.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could sign this for me to give to Professor Slughorn?" In his hand was the note he had been scribbling on seconds before.

"Certainly... what is it Remus?"

"Can’t you remember, Sir? Must be those potions again. It’s the permission form to allow him to make me that potion to help me with my... erm, problem."

"Ah." He looked unconvinced but quickly read it over and signed the bottom of the page."

"Thank you Sir. I hope your memory comes back soon."

"Thank you Remus. I should be perfectly fine within a few hours. Now off you scoot to your next lesson."

"What was that about? You never told us anything about needing a potion for your-" Severus and Lily walked past. "- your um... furry little problem..."

"What? Do you have a badly behaved rabbit or something? What‘s the potion going to do to help?" Callum was standing behind them, trying to fix his broken bag. Remus sighed heavily in exasperation.

"Yes, Callum, He‘s called Marauder and is always up to something." He paused to glare at James. "Let me help you with that. The potion should calm him down a bit."

When they were certain they were alone Remus stopped them once more. "I don’t need any potion James. Well, technically I do, but there isn’t anything that would be useful right now. Look." He pulled out the page again and pulled off an extra sheet which had previously been stuck to the main page with the made up potion excuse. Dumbledore’s name was clearly written on the front, with a statement of allowing them access to the restricted section on the other side. "I hope that’ll be enough to satisfy Madam Pince anyway."

The others stared at him as if he had just sprouted a tail, and Remus turned round to make sure he hadn’t. "What?"

"Well, not only did you lie to Dumbledore, you used his confusion to gain access to the restricted section, which I’m pretty sure is against the rules some way or another, and you did this all so that we could do the one thing you don’t want us doing... are you feeling alright?"

Remus just rolled his eyes and carried on walking. "Forget it... but you guys owe me one."

"You should know to specify one what by now Remus. It’s like you don’t know me at all."

"Shut up, Marauder." grinned Sirius.

"Are you comparing me to a badly behaved rabbit, Sirius, you Marauder?"

"Remus started it, Marauder."

"I want be a marauder too!" wailed Peter.

"Will the three of you quit it you... you... Marauders!"

"You‘re just jealous, Remus. You want to be a Marauder too!"

"Ah, now we’re really a gang. ‘The Marauders’. Sounds... piratey!"

Sirius laughed at James’ observation before running up behind some first years. "Arr, ye scally wags! Ye’d better move yer yellow bellies out the way before we pillage an plunder yer dorms!"

He received some very frightened looks and they darted down a side corridor, while he carried on walking as if nothing had happened. "Yup, that was fun!"

"Not quite what I had in mind, Marauder number two."

"Why am I number two? I suppose your number one are ye, ye Maraudin’ dog?"

"Of course I’m number one. Remus called me a Marauder first." James poked out his tongue. Remus shook his head.

"Can’t we all be equal Marauders?"

"Of course not! I’m Pirate Captain Marauder, i.e. number one, Sirius is Pirate First Mate Marauder, i.e. number two, and you two can have the delight of fighting over positions three and four... ummm... Boatswain and Cabin Boy!"

"Delightful." Replied Remus as they walked into Herbology.


End file.
